ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Zeth
Ultrawoman Zeth is an important character from Excerlics Continuity, introduced as an Ultra whose naturally a renowned healer and combatant hailing from King's Temple. In Ultraman One (series), Zeth is married to Zero and mothered their son, Ultraman One and was exceptionally close with his wife, Lila, viewing her as a daughter. History Past From young, Zeth was faced with her father’s death from an unknown plague and leads a regular life with her mother. Wishing to honor her deceased father, Zeth spent centuries meditating alone and becoming a powerful healer during her teenage years. While journeying across the cosmos, Zeth encountered Zero attending his wounded comrades (Ultimate Force Zero) and treated their injuries while becoming the team’s valuable partner. Following her allies, Zeth then found herself talented with fighting evil, before both partners settled themselves and becoming married. She would integrate herself into the family’s customs with guidance from her father-in-law, Ultraseven and resided more in the Land of Light. Sometime later, Zeth gave birth to One and occasionally brought her young son to met her mother and paying respects for her deceased father every annum while leaving One’s training to her husband and the Leo Brothers. Zeth felt disappointed when One was imprisoned for his carelessness before forgiving her son upon seeing his redemption. Ultraman One (Season 1-3) While observing One’s battles after dispatching him towards Earth, Zeth appeared treating the wounds of One and his childhood friends following Armored Eight King’s raid. When One Darkness rose with a greater power, Zeth personally descends on Earth, recovering her gravely wounded son and motivating him which allowed One to freed his template from the dark influence. Zeth was present battling against the invading Darklops, while One succeeded with the sealing of Belial. Subsequent History In Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, she briefly fought against Emperor before supporting her allies against the Undead Ultra’s forces. She gave Ultraman Reuz the Reuz Mantle, where the latter and her son becomes responsible for putting an end to Emperor. In Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption, Zeth appeared cautioning Zero about Virus and helped with the Lightning Spark’s modification. With Virus defeated at the hands of Ultraman Contrast; whose the fusion between Xena, Giga and One, Zeth and Zero become the emcees during the marriage between her son and Lila in their human forms. In Ultraman One (Season 4-5), Zeth was present fighting against the Deleto race alongside her mother and Lila. In Light and Darkness, Zeth was briefly mentioned by her grandaughter Jane on many occasions. Zero reappeared during Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), Zeth was caught in the explosion while rescuing her dying husband from the hands of Belial and she monitored Zero’s condition closely. Later on, Zeth was present fighting Gilbaris in an unknown world, but failed in saving the planet from being digitized. In Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!, Zeth wished good luck to those joining the fight against Kumasaga while remaining at the Land of Light for extra safety measures. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Zeth was recruited by Genesis Messiah when universal destruction begins at the countdown. While not participating in the battles at the "Floating Continent", Zeth played the important in supporting all her allies against their nearly-omnipotence power foes and putting her healing capabilities into working at the maximum degrees. With peace restored, Zeth joins her husband during the marriage between Cure and Atlanta before departing home. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower (one-time transformation) *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Not mentioned nor implied. Body Features *'Jewel Heart': Coming from King's Temple, she possesses a heart-shaped crystal below her chest, which served as energy measure. *'Ultra Armour': Zeth's Ultra Armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers in addition to cold environments. *'Beam Lamp': Zeth has a diamond-like beam lamp. *'Zeth Bracelet': She has a bracelet on her hand, where her energies are channeled from. Techniques :;Abilities *'Medic Abilities': Prior to becoming a combatant, Zeth was a powerful healer who rivals Mother of Ultra since her teenage years. She passed her skills to Lila. **'Healing Wave': A wave of soft energy that rains down on fallen ally, soothing wounds or restoring allies back their energy. While using this technique, she can summon herself with an aura of blue shield to prevent interference from her foes. ***'Exceed Restoration': In Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity!, an advanced healing ability shared simultaneously with Lila and Jane. Zeth's healing powers had been honed to unmeasurable aspects, allowing the Ultrawoman to constantly shower all her allies with healing energies and having a massive coverage over the entire battlefield. *'Mental Abilities': Zeth is shown to be extremely powerful with her mental abilities due to her ability to control foes, stopping a battle faraway and limiting their movement. :;Special Moves *'Zeth Blast': L style beam, can destroy monsters with a single blow, it is often fired as a pink-green ray. This beam involves Zeth generating light form her entire body to her both arms before launching the said attack. *'Zeth Cutter': Zeth can fire energy cutters from her both hands, which slice through foes. *'Zeth Spark': Zeth releases a golden fireball, which is able to paralyze her foes. *'Zeth Wave': A cannon wave of energy from her left hand, able to push back foes. *'Timer Shot': A ray from her Jewel Heart, less powerful than the Zeth Blast. Her secondary finisher. :;Physical *'Strength': Receiving training from Zero and a natural brawler, Zeth possesses tremendous strength. Her physical arts mainly involves stealthy moves and gaining an advantage against foes. :;Weapons *'Zeth Bracelet': A bracelet she has in her left hand. **'Clairvoyance': The bracelet could amplify space waves, allowing Zeth to communicate vast distances away. **'Zeth Light': A powerful light released, unknown what it doesn’t. **'Zeth Barrier': A barrier summoned for blocking attacks. **'Zeth Arrow': Zeth can rapidly release energy arrows, stunning foes. Trivia *Zeth was given lesser emphasis than Zero in her son's series due to her later introduction into my continuity, which explained her absence in Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust!. However, her appearance invoking a strong sense of family in the said series. **Zeth's very presence confirmed that female Ultras from King's Temple are naturally stronger than those from the Land of Light and most of them are trained healers at the same time. *Zeth was often addressed as Miss Zero, by members from the Ultimate Force Zero. *Image by Furnozilla. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)